


Cigarettes after Sex

by Politics_notmything



Series: Parrlyn one shots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How do I tag again, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, cigarettes after sex, really sort one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politics_notmything/pseuds/Politics_notmything
Summary: The silence had gone from being awkward to comforting. And for a while, it was just two friends in the city of love smoking cigarettes after sex.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Parrlyn - Relationship
Series: Parrlyn one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Cigarettes after Sex

Under the red LED lights which Anne had set up in their hotel room, the 2nd queen slid her rings onto her middle finger and thumb, “That was... fun.” She ran her fingers through her frazzled hair, turning to face the 6th queen. 

Catherine Parr was sitting on the edge of the bed, the pristine sheets wrapped around herself. Car horns and obnoxious french men shouting were audible outside their balcony window. 

The queens of SIX had gathered a large following and jumped at the chance to go on a world tour. They arranged the rooms by most chaotic, paired with the slightly less chaotic. This meant that Anne was sleeping with Cathy Parr for 6 weeks - literally. 

“You’re gonna be hated by a lot of people for this.” Anne tried to break the awkward silence as Cathy donned her bathrobe and took her purse onto the balcony, gesturing for the Boleyn girl to dress and follow. 

Catherine acknowledged the beheaded queen and politely offered her a cigarette, saying nothing as smoked together on a hotel balcony, overlooking the Eiffel tower. 

“It was worth it, though.” Cathy finally replied, crossing her arms and exhaling. 

Anne laughed at that throwaway comment, “Was it?” 

“I’d say it was.” 

Anne didn’t know how to respond. The band had a rule, ‘no dating or falling in love because it would ruin the group dynamic’. And honestly, no one thought they had anything to worry about. 

Hazel eyes made a mental sketch of the writer’s facial features, her curls tied back into a slightly messy bun, the rising sun reflecting off her russet eyes which contrasted against Cathy’s flawless bronze skin. Her ideal nose, (which Anne would do anything to have), and that obviously perfect jawline which made her look like a Greek goddess and outlined her face. 

The Boleyn girl shivered slightly and was pleasantly surprised when Catherine shyly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Anne took the opportunity to slip her hand over the writer’s shoulders and lightly rest her cheek on Cathy’s curls. 

The silence had gone from being awkward to comforting. And for a while, it was just two friends in the city of love smoking cigarettes after sex. 

“What are we going to say?” it was Cathy who brought them back to reality. 

Crushing the end against the balcony, Anne stubbed out her cigarette, “We don’t say anything.”

“We can’t just say nothing,” Cathy turned to face the other queen, noticing the scar on her neck from centuries ago. 

It was uncomfortable seeing it up close; the line wasn’t exactly straight, and it was rough around the edges. Usually, both cousins would cover them with a choker because it was a vulnerable memory they wanted to forget. However, tonight every inch of irritated skin was on show for Cathy to see. 

“May I?” Catherine wanted permission before she allowed her fingertips to considerately brush the line, 

“It’s cool, isn’t it?” Anne wanted the comment to be a joke, but both knew it wasn’t. The Boleyn girl planted her hand upon Cathy’s, interlocking their fingers.

The writer was met with kind eyes, “What do we do now?” 

“We just vibe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What was this mess? I honestly dunno. 
> 
> I heard a song and became inspired- that's the origin. 
> 
> Anyways, this crap and really short but follow me on tumblr @politics-notmything


End file.
